


Lancaster: Badass Adorable

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Ruby wants to get Jaune, and thinks of how to distinguish herself.  She feels her strongest asset is her combat ability, and so strikes a pose she considers to be especially badass.  When she actually talks to Jaune, she is just as awkward as ever.Luckily Jaune already thinks of her as badass and already considers her adorable.LancasterPre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Lancaster: Badass Adorable

Ruby stood on a hill overlooking the fields around Beacon. Crescent Rose was planted in the ground, and her cape blew in the wind. She hoped he would think it was an especially badass pose. She tried to keep her cool as Jaune walked up the hill, but felt herself shaking.

Ruby (without looking back): He-llo... Jau...aune...

Jaune: What's up Ruby?

Ruby (without looking back): Well, it's just...

Jaune: You're shaking.

Jaune: *embraces her from behind*

Jaune: Are you cold?

Ruby: *blushes*

Ruby: J-j-j-j... I'm... Jaaauuunnne.

Jaune: *let's her go*

Jaune: Sorry...

Jaune: *back away*

Ruby: *turns around*

Ruby: No, I mean you don't have to... I mean I was... I mean you were....

Ruby: *breathes deeply*

Ruby: I was trying to look badass.

Jaune: For me?

Ruby: Because you are always so cool.

Jaune: I am not. I have never been cool. My attempts at being cool have all failed miserably...

Ruby: Me too... Okay, I was trying to look badass.

Jaune: For me?, why?

Ruby: Because I'm trying to get you to go out with me, and I figured if I looked badass I would have a chance.

Ruby: I can't believe I said that.

Ruby: *hides under her hood*

Jaune: Why wouldn't you have a chance?

Ruby: *looks out from under her hood*

Ruby: Well, you are always drooling over Weiss...

Jaune: Respectfully admiring.

Ruby: Always respectfully admiring Weiss. And I'm not as cool or beautiful or elegant as she is, but fighting is the one thing I can actually do, and I figured that if I could show you how cool I would be you might... you know... notice me?

Jaune: You are the first person to talk to me here. You are always there to help me.

Ruby: So, I'm your friend.

Jaune: I don't see why it can't lead to romance.

Ruby: Wait, what?

Jaune: You are badass, I've seen you fight, remember?, but you are also adorable. I sometimes just want to grab you and cuddle you.

Ruby: Well, you did hug me when you thought I was cold... Everyone else thinks I'm too young or too obsessed with weapons or...

Jaune: *steps forward, leaning only a few inches between them*

Ruby: *nervously blushes*

Jaune: Now's your chance to take back all those wonderful things you said.

Ruby: Like what?

Jaune (leans in a bit): How I'm cool and how you want to go out with me.

Ruby: Eep?

Jaune (whispering): Is that a yes or a no?

*pregnant pause*

Jaune (whispering): Should I kiss you?

Ruby: *subtle nod*

Jaune: *pulls back Ruby's hood*

Jaune: *kisses Ruby deeply on her lips*

Jaune: *let's Ruby go*

Ruby: *falls backwards*

Jaune: *catches her*

Jaune and Ruby: *stare into each other's eyes*

Jaune: *pulls Ruby into a hug*

Jaune: You're MY badass adorable.

Ruby: Implying you aren't both of those things.

Jaune: Then we can be badass adorables together. Wait, you think I'm badass?

Ruby: Well, duh. There's a reason why I feel so safe under you like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues,/a> Tumblog.](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189028778830/lancaster-badass-adorable)


End file.
